Sailor sun la más fuerte
by trinariffin13
Summary: Sailor sun una nueva scout fuerte y legendaria quien s une a sus compañeras más porq a aparecido un nuevo enemigo la verdad no es un one short la nueva sailor scout es legendaria y s mantiene dormida en el cuerpo d una chica solitaria estudiosa y casi todas las cualidades d las inners q conoce a serena reí amy lita y mina. Y a luna quien l dice q ellasailor sun esta es su historia
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva en los fics espero q les gusté este one short**

**pov ce**leste

soy una chica q cursa primero d preparatoria m llamo celeste narutsi soy hija única mis padres son divorciados vivo con mi mama soy d las chicas q le gusta estudiar pero no mucho acabo d llegar a Japón con mi mama y vivo en una casa grande no conozco a nadie y será mi primer día en esta prepa juban

hola alumnos les presentó a celeste narutsi tiene 16 años y es nueva en la escuela sera su nueva compañera siéntate a lado d la señorita tsukino por favor -termina d decir la maestra

si maestra -digo algo nerviosa soy algo tímida desde pequeña m dieron un broche en forma d sol q siempre llevo conmigo en el uniforme -

m siento junto a mi nueva compañera parece muy alegre siento una calidez alrededor d ella pero no creo q quiera ser amiga d alguien como yo

Fin del pov de celeste

pov serena

Parece q es una chica agradable la tal celeste talves quiera ser mi amiga s ve tímida pero yo lo arreglare siento una calidez alrededor suyo será una sailor

es hora del lunch si sí-digo toda alegre

ya sere tranquila no seas tan alegre con el lunch-m dice mina atrás d mi

tu m conoces mejor q nadie mina sabes q así soy siempre-digo algo enojada

ok ok solo decía-dice mina con una gota d Pena atrás suyo

Bn oh la chica nueva miren -nos dice lita señalando a celeste

fin del pov serena

Pov celeste

siempre estoy sola a veces estudió en los recreos para mejorar mis notas siempre hago yo mi comida porq mi madre s va muy temprano tambn tengo algo d fuerza y mi pasatiempo es cantar y leer

Hola celeste - m dice alguien desde atrás d mi reacciono rápidamente y volteo

quien es -agarro a quien m toco el hombro m doy cuenta es tsukino-oh lo siento por agarrarte así no fue mi intención mil disculpas -la suelto

no hay problema t tome desprevenida oye quieres juntarte con nosotras para q no estés sola-m dice sobándole la muñeca

am claro- l digo algo tímida

con esas chicas

oh tu almuerzo s ve delicioso celeste m das -m dice tsukino con los ojos brillosos

serena no seas maleducada no ves q es nueva y apenas la concoces y ya l pides comida- l dice una rubia con un moño rojo a tsukino

no importa agarra -l doy d mi comida a tsukino

mmm gracías q rico-lo dice mientras come como 3rollos d fresa y un sandwich

em gracias yo los cocino por mi misma-l digo a tsukino quien abre los ojos

Wow encerio eres como lita ella tambn cocina si comparo esta comida con la q ella hace ambas son deliciosas -lo dice mientras señala a una chica castaña con su pelo amarrado a una coleta

ok tsukino -l digo algo tímida

Oh no sabes mi nombre verdad m llamo serena-m dice tsukino y luego señala a la castaña -ella es lita kino-tambn señala a una rubia con un moño-ella es mina aino-y al final señala a una chica d cabello azul y corto-y ella es amy mizuno

mucho gusto-me dicen al mismo tiempo las 4

igualmente-les digo algo timida

Al terminar las clases

fin del pov de celeste

pov mina

La chica nueva es un encanto la llevaremos al crown ya conocerá a rei

oye celeste-la sigo hasta alcanzarla las chicas estaban de acuerdo con llevarla al crown

Si q pasa aino-m dice no m gusta q m llamen por mi apellido

por favor dime mina oye quieres ir al crown con migo y con las demás anda di q si -la jalo y l levanto los brazos

Ok ok iré- m contesta y la suelto

bn vamos-la jalo hacia el crown donde ya están todas

fin del pov mina

pov rei

hola mucho gusto soy reí hino mucho gusto-l digo a la chica nueva s ve tímida tiene cabellos naranjas pelo largo sujetado a una diadema

igualmente soy celeste narutsi-m dice al estrechar su mano veo la marca d un sol en una vision*pienso:q fue eso*

Ok vamos a jugar videojuegos-dice serena q infantil

ok serena pero celeste sabes jugar vídeo juegos-l pregunto mientras m acerco a ella

un poco pero creo q si s jugar algo bn- m dice siento una calidez alrededor suyo

despues d un rato

wow juegas muy bn -dice serena al ver jugar a celeste en el juego d sailor v q aún seguía ay desde hace casi 3 años

si eres muy buena celeste-l digo atrás d ella s oye un grito-q fue eso

nose pero hay q ir a ver-dice serena algo preocupada

fin del pov rei

pov amy

s oye un grito vamos con celeste al parque número 10 era un demonio pero como si ya los habíamos derrotado a todos

chicas ay q transformarnos -les digo y celeste aún presente-

Si-decimos todas

por el poder del cristal d mercurio-digo

por el poder del cristal d Marte-dice rei

por el poder del cristal d Júpiter-dice lita

por el poder del cristal de Venus-dice mina

eternal sailor moon-dice serena

Transformación-decimos las 5 y nos transformamos frente a celeste

celeste escóndete-l digo y celeste va a atrás d un arbol

saeta llameante d Marte-l da al demonio pero no l pasa nada

fin del pov d amy

Pov d celeste

ya atrás d un árbol m escondí del demonio vi como esas chicas trataban d derrotar al demonio pero no podían vencerlo y una gata cae en mi cabeza

au pero q-digo y noto a la gata era una gata negra con una luna creciente en su frente

el demonio atrapa a las chicas

no debo hacer algo pero q debo hacer -el demonio m nota m intenta atacar pero un sol aparece en mi frente y s quita el demonio

tu eres tu eres la legendaria sailor sun sabía q existías-dice la gata negra

q q un gato q habla-digo algo asustada

no t preocupes no t haré daño soy amiga alza tu broche d sol y grita por el poder del legendario cristal d oro transformación- m dice la gata-anda hazlo sí no quieres q las chicas mueran

em ok por el poder del legendario cristal d oro transformación-m transformo mi ropa cambia parecida a la d las sailors pero color dorada una tiara con un sol y zapatillas doradas-pe pero q

sabia q tu eras toma esto -m lanza un báculo con un sol dorado-di por el poder del resplandor del sol transformate-m dice la gata

ok por el poder del resplandor del sol transformate-lanza un resplandor enorme y vence al demonio haciéndolo cenizas

oh celeste eres una sailor scout-m dice serena sorprendida

si sailor moon ella es su aliada es la legendaria sailor sun guardiana del sistema solar su estrella guardiana es el sol ella es más q legendaria es como galaxia pero más guerte o talves igual d fuerte tiene su propia leyenda -dice la gata negra

cuenta la leyenda luna-dice rei

si hace mucho tiempo cuando aún existía el milenio d plata había una sailor scout guardiana d este sistema solar era muy poderosa y un día al bajar a la luna ha ver como estaba por desgracia en ese tiempo beryl ataco ella lucho y murió en el combate la Reyna beryl al creer q sin ella el sistema solar estaría desprotegidos y conquistaría el universo pero gracias al cristal d plata y un poco d energía del d oro la Reyna serenity logro vencer a beryl y las revivió a ustedes y a sailor sun quien renació en celeste celeste recuerdas quien t dio ese broche- m pregunta la gata

si cuando era bebe una silueta negra hizo un resplandor y m lo entrego- l digo a la gata

fui yo quien t lo dio pero no pude encontrarte cuando beryl ataco pero al fin t encuentro sun eres la última scout la más poderosa y serás la colider ok-m dice la gata

ok-l digo

despues de destransformarnos al día siguiente fuimos al crown y Haí m explicaron todo

el nuevo enemigo es diferente no sabemos q quiere pero con ayuda d sun podremos vencerlo-dice luna feliz

Ok ok luna les ayudare cueste lo q cueste-les digo a todas

q bn una nueva sailor pronto conocerás a las demás y nos ayudarás a vencer a todos los villanos ok-m dice serena alegre

ok seré-l digo

fin del pov d celeste

pov del enemigo

con q al fin despertó la legendaria sailor sun será mía y con ella el cristal d oro para conquistar todo el universo-decía una silueta maligna

bueno hasta aquí espero q les haya gustado hasta el próximo fic y dejen sus reviws o como s escriba adios


	2. Chapter 2

mos amigostu Pov celeste

ha pasado casi tres Dias desde q descubren q soy una sailor es mas dificil pero m divierte tener Amigas aunq Ella's casi no m meter en sus conversaciones hasta q un Dia serena y yo estabamos saliendo d la escuela yo aun no tenia club y sere tenia la tarde libre y entonces vamos a un "Chico" Rubio en un auto color Amarillo y nos invito a sub ir para llevarnos y serena queda a cerca su casa Asi q Ella fue Quien s bajo primero y el "Chico" y yo nos quedamos en el auto ya q Vivia algo lejos hasta q rompi el silencio

a mi no m engañan cariño s perfecta miente q eres mujer mi querida haruka o debo decir sailor Uranus-conteste segura d mi misma trata mis lentes de estudio y leyendo un libro l dije eso

vaya no cambiaste nada princesa siempre per picas y sabelotodo y puedo preguntarte como supiste q era mujer aun sin conocerme bn-m contesta la rubia al voltearme a veralgo extrañada

mi querida Uranus solo alguien despistado no lo notaria claro lo supe no por tu apariencia Si no por la calides la tuya no es la d un varon Si no la d una mujer por eso lo supe inmediatamente ademas tus rasgos son d mujer no d hombre es facil adivinar -l dije confiada y sin apartir la vista d mi libro

vaya siempre sabes todo princesa sun y una pregunta mas s acuerda d sus guardianas-m decia con una sonrisa

claro q Si Uranus como olvidarlas a ustedes bn mi mama hoy trabaja hasta tarde Asi q aqui dejame m boy caminando ya con permiso-Iva a Salir pero haruka cerro las puertas con seguro y no m dejo Salir-ahora mi guardiana no m déjà irme q temes q m pase algo mientras este sola

fin del pov celeste

pov haruka

no permitire q mi princesita del sol s quede sola Asi q cerre las puertas del carro

mejor t quedas en nuestra casa tenemos mil y un habitaciones y t puedes quedar en una-le dije segura y aun sin abrir Los seguro

parece q no tengo otra opcion pero t pro pongo un trato-*m susurra algo al oido *al cual asiento y abro Los seguros-bn vuelvo en 5minutis

Al regresar Celeste tenia un vestido corto naranja q llega a las rodillas zapatillas Rojas y su pelo atado en una coleta con un moño Amarillo y una maleta

t vas a seguir babeando por mi o nos vamos-(n/a:descuiden solo q haruka al Verlaine s deslumbro ya q no la habia visto Asi desde el milenio d plata pero no s preocupes HxM siempre )-m sonroje al Verla ya q no la habia visto desde el milenio d plata y aunq parece menor q yo tenemos la misma edad-Asi ya vamonos sube-s sube en el asiento del coconductor

flashback

en un Hermoso jardin de la luna

jaja t atrape-decia una pequeña scout d traje algo azul y moño Amarillo y cabello rubio

No es justo m tomaste desprevenida-decia otra pequeña d cabello naranja con traje d scout dorado- Bueno ahora Vera's -saca un cetro con un sol-Brillo solar-deslumbro a uranus-jeje s m paso algo la mano viendo como aun un poco ciega por la Luz del cetro Uranus s pega con un arbol-ven t ayudo-dijo guidonla al palacio

fin del flashback

t acuerdas d ese Dia-m dice mientras s reia

como olvidarlo casi m Deja's ciego(n/a:oh seria ciega bueno yo que se)aunq admitamoslo ese Dia fue diverti-l dije acordandom cai como 8 veces ese dia

si s m paso la mano con la Luz solar-m decia mientras s reia y note q ya habiamos llegado l abri la puerta y Ella y yo entramos a la casa y no m recibio tambn a michiru ya q m recibio con un golpe literalmente

fin Pov haruka

pov michirut

haruka entro con una chica s m hacia familiar pero m acorde q haruka es un Casanova y para q no cayera otra inocente muchacha a su trampita lo recibi con un golpe o un mini puñetazo enla cabeza y esta chica s puso las manos en la boca asombrada(n/a:Si debo dejar un rato el manga con mi propia historia m la imagine rn manga y por eso el golpe ustedes s lo imaginaran)

Ay haruka estas bn -s l acerca la muchacha al parecer Si tengo fuerza para dejarla inconsiente-haruka responde ay oye Neptune la dejaste inconsiente-m quede a tonita no solo porq m dijo Neptune Si no porq dijo la. Acaso sabia q haruka era mujer hasta q m di Cuenta d su pelo y su calides

am em pri princesa sun-dije aun mas a tonita

quien mas va a ser nadie tiene el pelo tan naranja como yo y ahora con tu permiso-sostuvo a mi haruka en sus brasos hasta un sillon Moria d celos

un rato despues haruka empezo a reaccionar y su cabeza la habia puesto Celeste en sus piernas yo hirviendo d celos

ya estas mejor-l conteste Celeste y haruka m lo esperare a d cualquier persona pero mi flor del viento Jamas haruka la beso y sali d ahi Hecha un mar d lagrimas(n/a:q creen q separate a esas dos a haruka y michiru ni loca el golpe into l artudio un poco a haruka por eso beso a Celeste nada mas por eso)

Llegue al parque miente en una Banca a llorar y senti una presencia maligna

veo q tu corazon esta confundieron lleno d rabia dolor y celos-m dijo una sombra negra

qui Quien eres-l responding seca dome las lagrimas-dime Quien eres o pelea re por el poder del cristal del planet neptuno transformacion-no m transforme-q q pasa

mientras el corazon puro d una sailor este contaminado no s podria transformar-decia la sombra q mi corazon puro contaminado eso no no es cierto-mi querida Neptune a Ti nadie t ha querido tu gran amor solo t ha engañado y t ha déjàdo por otra -

aah-s m viene a la cabeza imagenes del milenio d plata d como sun y Uranus siempre juntos y una pequeña niña d cabello aquamarine solo Los observable llorando en silencio y como Iva pasando el tiempo sun decidio format parte d las outters y Asi siempre s la pasaba con Uranus y michiru llorando en silencio o en un futuro s veia como haruka siempre besaba a celeste(n/a:no se oreocupen es solo una alusinacion no pasara ni paso eso)y Jamas s apartaba Celeste d su haruka-s agarro con las manos la cabeza-la verdad es q nadie m ha querido siempre he Sido despreciada nadie debe tener eso llamando sentimientos y mucho menos el amor-su corazon s llena d obscuridad y s transforma pero todo su traje era negro objectivo Robar Los sueños y Esperanza's d Los demas (n/a:q solo eso s m ocurrio no m Jusguen aqui son las 5:00am quien va tener imagination a esas horas

fin del Pov michiru

pov celeste

las outters percibieron el cambio en la aquamarine mas cierra rubia q sintio su cambio al llegar

nptune pero q diablos haces-decia Uranus sorprendida no las demas habian notado q era neptune-crea lo es Ella lo note porq solo Neptune tiene Ojos tan prof undos como el mar-con corazones enLos ojos

M acerca a plut-creo q el golpe d hace un rato mas el mini puñetazo d Neptune le atolondro el cerebro a la pobre

t creo-m dice plut hasta q una olla marina literalmente negra casi nos da-casi

Primero acabaremos con la persona q mas odio -(n/a:l anza ek ataque del reflejo submarine a...momento dramatics... Uranus q creeyeron q Iva aser sun no ni loca tengo una idea)muere-saca una espada casi igual a la d Uranus pero

burbujas d mercuric estallen-todo s nubla y noto a las otras scouts

ya se q hacer por el poder del cristal lunar-sale un resplandor del broche d sm pero michiru lo repels con su espejo

ja creen q m engañaran con eso-ataca a todas con el maremoto

fin Pov celeste

Pov haruka

Despues d tanto golpe hoy mi cerebro estaba tan confundieron y mas al ver a mi. AMada malvad no m podia mover ya q algo m sun estaba michiru m trata a d matar pero al fin mi cerebro reacciona un poco y al estar suficiente cerca d mi l di un beso en la boca el cual esta correspondio A lo cual despues m dio una cachetada

como t atreveis a beware sabiendo q tu nueva "noviecita" esta aqui presente-señala a Celeste y Los dos nos miramos y Celeste y yo nos reimos-d q s rien

ay michiru Crees q podria eneamorarme d una mujer tu eres la unica ademas haruka y yo solo solo somos amigos-l dijo celeste tratando d levantarse

ademas sabes q tu eres la unica para mi y esto t lo comprobada-l di un beso a michiru en la boca y Ella m correspondio y senti el viento soplar y la energia maligna habia desaparecid d Ella -t aclare tus didas-asintio-q bueno porq d tanto golpe en la cabeza m desmayare-m desmaye

em alguien m explica-pregunto toda confundida michiru

esnq antes d q llegara os aqui haruka recibio otro golpe en la cabeza por Asi decirlo l Cato tu espejo q supo hay haruka q cambiaste y tu espejo s desvanecio

Aaah osea q ya recibio dos golpes pobre-medio oia ka conversation lo ultima q vi es el parq y cai desmayada y llevamos a ka casa y michiru dormida en una sills espera do a q despertara

cuanto tiempo llegas hay-l digo despertandola

un rato-s estira

michiru t Amo y no lo dudes ok -l digo mirandoka

ok-m besa

fin del cap nadie m déjà reviwes solo diciendo me q tengo malaa caligrafia traten d escribir con Corregidor solo diga me q les parecido la historia no mi escritura


End file.
